


Alpha You are Knot

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but not really), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Silly, snoke is terrible at sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Alpha Kylo Ren has finally found his perfect mate, now they can begin a family together. There's only one problem; that's not how human reproduction works at all.





	Alpha You are Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago based on this KHK prompt:  
> Snoke taught kylo some wrong sexEd so kylo thinks that he is an alpha (in a non abo world) and he is convinced hux is an omega because hux smells nice. They keep having sex and kylo keeps wondering why hux isnt getting pregnant yet.

Kylo can’t figure it out. He knows that he’s doing everything right, has read the materials Master Snoke has given him and consulted with his Master many times to ensure that he hasn’t missed something and yet somehow Hux still isn’t with child. With the amount of times they mate in a day, something should have taken by now.

He’d known from the first moments he’d laid eyes on and smelt the delicious scent Hux exuded that he was the omega of Kylo’s dream, his destined mate. After all Master Snoke had told him that Kylo would know his ideal mate by their scent.

“As an alpha it is your responsibility to find a mate, protect them and breed them so that a new generation of force users may be born.” Master Snoke has been very, very adamant about that last point. Kylo hasn’t paid as much attention to it as he likely should have; his adolescent mind had been more focused on the thought of sex with someone made just for him.

Still he’d done what had at first seemed impossible. Kylo had managed to not only endear himself to Hux but was able to seduce him and make him his official mate. Hux hadn’t taken so well to being bitten so seal their bond, growling and smacking Kylo with a pillow, but the bond was set and Kylo could feel Hux constantly. (Sure, Hux exuded mostly annoyance, but there was some love in there too.)

Find a mate. Check.

Protect them. Double check. (Hux went nowhere off of the Finalizer without Kylo by his side, and unless Kylo was on a mission, he didn’t go anywhere on the Finalizer without Kylo trailing after him.)

Breed them. That’s where he’s having lots of trouble. Even consulting the Force and his grandfather have given him no answers. 

As much as Kylo hates to think it, maybe it’s not something the matter with him . . . maybe the problem is with Hux?

The next time they mate Kylo decides to broach the subject. “Maybe it’s time to go to medical?” 

“Why ever for? You’ve not taken ill on your last planetary missions, have you?” Hux asks, pushing himself up to look over at Kylo, brows pinching together in concern before it quickly morphs into annoyance. “If you have and have passed it on to me I’ll shoot you out of an airlock.”

His mate is always so volatile, still Kylo soldiers on. “I’m feeling more than fine. But maybe you aren’t? If there’s something that’s wrong you can tell me you know. I won’t hold it against you and we can find a way to solve it.”

Now Hux is looking at him like he’s grown two heads. “Nothing is wrong with me. My health is fine. In fact, thanks to our activities I’m getting a peaceful night’s sleep and my daily cardio in regularly. My last health check-up went superbly if you must know.” 

Well it’s good to know that Hux is healthy, but he doesn’t seem to get what Kylo is hinting at. “I mean maybe something isn’t hmmm. . . working like it should?”

Kylo yelps as he’s suddenly shoved out of the bed. “Just because I cannot go four rounds in a row like you can, doesn’t mean something is not working. Normal adult males don’t have a reflationary period as quick as you do! And if you’re not satisfied with what I can give you than you can go and find someone else to stick that monster cock in!” 

He’s kicked out of the room and left to deal with his renewed and very confusing erection on his own. Hux can be as scary as any alpha sometimes.

With Hux unwilling to go to medical willingly, Kylo decides that he has to go behind Hux’s back for his own good. There’s only one person that Hux has to obey without complaint.

The next time they are called into a meeting with the Supreme Leader, instead of dismissing them both right away after their business has concluded he holds them back.

“General Hux, it has come to my attention that you are being difficult in regard to your health.”

Hux looks confused before he glances over Kylo’s way with a frown. “With all respect Supreme Leader, I am not ill, my health is fine. I can have the medics send you the latest report.”

“And yet your mating with my apprentice has proven fruitless. I am ordering you both to undergo full physicals immediately to get to the root of this problem.” Before Hux can protest, Master Snoke holds up his hands to silence him. “These are my orders; you are removed from duty until you have undergone the tests.” 

Master Snoke’s hologram phases out and Kylo barely has any time to blink before Hux is on him, hands wrapped around his throat to throttle him. Kylo can feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. “How dare you go to Snoke with this?! What were you thinking? Do you have some sort of vendetta against me?!”

Kylo chokes but manages to freeze Hux and then pull him into his arms. “I’m sorry love; it was the only way to get you to agree to go to medical. This way we can find out why you haven’t been able to get pregnant yet.”

“What?! Get pregnant??? I’m a human male Kylo!” Hux says this as though Kylo wasn’t aware of Hux’s primary sex.

“I know love, and an omega. But somehow despite being bonded together we haven’t been able to conceive; hence the physical.” He doesn’t want Hux to think that he is blaming him for their lack of children. “Master is wise to have use both examines, once the problem is located we can work on a solution.”

Squirming in his grip, Hux turns to stare up at Kylo. “What are you babbling about? Alpha and omega? What does that have to do with any of the other insanity you are babbling about?”

Kylo’s heart aches, it’s no wonder Hux is so confused, it’s obvious the First Order hasn’t supplied him with proper sexual education and it’s up to Kylo to fill him in. He drags Hux to his rooms and shows him the books as he explained everything about their biology. The horror on Hux’s face as he speaks is understandable, Kylo would be angry too if so much had been kept from him. 

When Kylo is finally done, Hux sits in stunned silence next to him before suddenly standing and grabbing Kylo’s arm. “We’re going to medical.” Excitement floods Kylo at the thought of Hux finally taking this seriously. He doesn’t expect to spend the next several hours with the head medical doctor going over human reproduction including pictures and videos to explain the whole process. Apparently Snoke’s information pamphlets were not only outdated but applied to several canine species and not humans in any way.

That solved one problem, but it brought an even bigger one to the table. How was he going to explain to Master Snoke that not only was he wrong with his information but that there would be no children born of Kylo and Hux now or in the future. Maybe they could find a way around it. . . cloning and gene splicing could be an option. . . right?


End file.
